1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Social Network Service (SNS) function, and more particularly, to an SNS function integration operation method such that a plurality of SNS functions are integrally managed and operated and various electronic devices may operate the SNS function, and a system supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal supports a call function based on mobility and has been used for many various purposes due to convenient utility and easy portability. Conventional portable terminals support various user functions, such as a file playback function, a file search function, a camera function, voice or image call function, a web access function during movement, etc. Conventional portable terminals also support a message service function based on a mobile communication module, and support a Social Network Service (SNS) function based on a web access function. The SNS function enables an SNS server to share information with other terminals connecting to the SNS server or capable of using the SNS server based on a certain SNS server. Such an SNS function is supported by various SNS servers, and respective servers provide various user interfaces. A conventional portable terminal user may subscribe to a particular SNS server, install an application program provided from a corresponding SNS server, and use information transmission or information sharing based on the application program.
A user may subscribe to various SNS servers using a portable terminal while using the SNS function, and accordingly may use respective SNS functions based on user interfaces provided from various SNS servers. Therefore, when a plurality of SNS servers use provided SNS functions, the user operates respective SNS functions based on user interfaces provided from the respective SNS servers. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for a user to manage various user interfaces. Further, in order to operate an SNS function provided from a certain SNS server, the user must constantly write and upload information to a user interface provided from a corresponding SNS server. Such work can be inconvenient, since the user must repeatedly write and upload the information to respective user interfaces when a plurality of SNS functions is operated by the same user.
The user may use a portable terminal to use SNS functions. However, because the size of a display unit in a portable terminal is limited, it is difficult for the portable terminal to output various information at one time. Accordingly, the user must repeatedly provide various inputs to the portable terminal in order to search all information output on the limited display unit.